cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tselinoyarsk
Tselinoyarsk is a growing, somewhat developed, and established nation at 151 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Tselinoyarsk work diligently to produce Aluminum and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Tselinoyarsk will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Tselinoyarsk to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Tselinoyarsk allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Tselinoyarsk believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Tselinoyarsk will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. =History= The Fascist Era Before Tselinoyarsk came under the liberating spectre of Marxism, she was a nation corrupted by Imperialism and Fascism. The fascist/imperial regime lasted for hundreds of years. Originally occupying the Italian Peninsula Fascist Tselinoyarsk began expanding its evil empire into several close islands, Palestine, and Ethiopia. These conquests were hard on the people and economy of Tselinoyarsk, causing thousands of deaths, and unpopular drafts. Death tolls from wars, suppression of democracy, and execution of political protesters led to a revolution which would change the nation forever. Revolution No matter how many political prisoners were exiled, the Imperial government could not suppress the voice of revolution stirring amongst its subjects. Out of all the various political underground the one with the most power and support was the Marxist Liberation Force (MLF). Years of publishing pamphlets, arming workers and peasants, and sabotaging Imperial War Efforts led to their praise and support by the Citizens of Tselinoyarsk. Strikes began to break out all throughout the capital city of Tselinoyarsk, demanding a change in government. As the Government moved to suppress the riots, the citizens struck back. The MLF began mobilizing the militia and in a matter of weeks, the capital was taken and renamed Marxusgrad in honour of Karl Marx. Word of revolution spread to the colonies of Tselinoyarsk and they to toppled fascism. Delegates from all over Tselinoyarsk and the colonies came to the capital to discuss the formation of a new government. In the end a government was set up that was based on Marxism and radical democracy. Freedom was experienced by everyone the likes of which was never seen before. Fascist leaders were being executed for their crimes against humanity, the world was shaken by this radical regime change. The colonies became provinces and a socialist democracy was set up in the former Fascist nation. Each province of Tselinoyarsk was required to an elect 10 delegates to represent them in the capital. They were also to elect the head of the Government, a chancellor. A young Marxist intellectual who had taken part in setting up the government was chosen by the citizens to lead them. This man was Alexander Coffman, a man committed to Democracy and Marxism. On November 25, 2009, the Communist state was officially erected after months of struggle. =Government= Elected Bodies The Government of Tselinoyarsk bases itself off Marxism and Representative Democracy. Its elected body is broken up into three bodies, the Chancellor and Cabinet (Executive), The General Assembly (Legislative), And the High Court (Judicial). Each member is elected by the citizens from all provinces of the nation. The nation has enacted Universal Suffrage on its citizens, every adult may vote regardless of Race, Sexuality, Gender, Handicaps, etc. Tselinoyarsk is renowned for its treatment of corruption amongst its elected officials. If there is any trace of Corruption, ulterior motives amongst its elected officials (including Chancellor) by law they are to be removed from office at once and placed on trial in front of the High Court. The state controls the banks, healthcare, utilities, education, most agriculture, and a large portion of industry. It also provides jobs and houses for the unemployed through various programs. The largest public project is the building of schools and homes. The state sponsors Atheism, but does not condemn or persecute the practice of religion amongst its citizens. Military